


Pizza and Ice Cream

by Jinjinpuu



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinjinpuu/pseuds/Jinjinpuu
Summary: Rocky and Bin orders pizza and somehow it ended up something better?Where Rocky is shyBin is a playerEunwoo is a pervJinjin is playfulMJ is the bossSanha a pizzamaker
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Pizza and Ice Cream

———Friday Evening———

"Ow!" Rocky jetted his hand away from the popcorn bag. It was hotter than . . . well, hotter than that new boyfriend Bin was always raving about. Rocky decided that was the highest on the scale of heat he could think of as he prodded inside the microwave with an oven mitt, sliding the bag out and into a bowl.

"You alright there, Rocky?" Bin took a sip of his cola as he entered the kitchen, waving a finger accusingly, "oh, you burnt the popcorn again, didn't you." he chuckled as Rocky’s face turned sour, he was a good enough chef so why do popcorns have a hatred for him.

"No! I didn't this time," Rocky pouted, "It just needs to cool a bit. . ." he frowned as Bin neared the bag, "You're going to burn yourself."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not- OW!" Bin nearly dropped his cola, shoving his fingers into the sink and running the cold water. "Okay, okay, I'm ready for the 'I told you so' lecture."

"I told you so," Rocky mocked in a sing-song voice that he uses when Bin shows his clumsy side, as he picked up the video Bin had rented out, "hmm. . . I read the book this was made from."

"Really. . .” Bin teased, "I bet you the movie is better."

"That's an opinion. At least I know this isn't going to be one of -those- movies you like . . ." Rocky trailed off, not wishing to even touch on the subject.

"Good times," Bin smirked.

"Does Dongmin know that you’re like that." Rocky muttered.

"I heard that!” Bin protested, "And He’s much more perverted, thank you very much . . . last night with him. Heh." He smirked, "-That's- a different story."

"I don't want to know."

"Good, 'cause I'm not tellin'." Bin took another swig of his cola as he sank back on the couch. Rocky joined him with a bowl of popcorn that would no longer scorch your hands. Bin refused to try it, however, because he swore the popcorn would turn on him again. Rocky just laughed. They had great fun together. Every Friday night was movie night at Rocky’s studio. Bin would normally talk about his newest boyfriend and Rocky would talk about work, and it was an escape from the prison of day-in, day-out life where you can barely talk without someone's permission.

Well, Rocky was amazed at Bin’s recent relationship. It wasn't a one-night stand, in fact it had been going nearly two months now and Bin seemed completely smitten, more like he was whipped. He had been pitiful towards Bin in the past with the past bad relationships his friend had to suffer through, but now that his best friend truly found someone, he was so happy for him, and couldn't wait to meet this Dongmin. . . after all, he did have his duties as the best friend, rocky smiled. That sounded odd, but he supposed that it was right. They were just like brothers.

A loud rapping could be heard at the door. Rocky nearly jumped.

"Who's that?!"

"Oh, yeah," Bin piped in nonchalantly, "Forgot to tell you I ordered pizza, because I was starving. Dongmin’s the model of this pizza parlor and his best friends running it you know." *knock knock* "Hope you like pepperoni."

"Well I hope you're paying." Rocky walked to the other side of the room, his hand hovering over the doorknob. *knock knock knock*

"What are you kidding? I'm broke."

"What?!"

*knock knock knock knock*

"COMING!" Rocky yelled through a sigh, getting out his wallet and opening the door. He would have said 'hello' had a pizza not been shoved in his face.

"Geez, what a heavy pizza!" The pizza guy whined, "Could you have ordered any more toppings?"

Rocky took the box from the pizza guy, lowering it from his eyes, and leaving them fixated on a beautifully shaped face and a grateful grin, though he kept his face stoic a tremendous blush was beginning to take root in his cheeks.

"Hey, thanks!" the pizza guy smiled at him. Rocky melted but kept his face as solid as a rock.

"Ahem!" Bin elbowed Rocky teasingly, snapping him back into reality, "Rocky, why don't you give the nice, handsome man his money. . ."

"Jinjin" the pizza guy announced, giving the pizza to Bin.

"hmm?" Bin gave him a good, hard, clueless stare.

"That's my name," he pointed to a small nametag on the right-hand corner of his uniform, "Jinwoo Park at your service."

"Ah!" Bin answered, "Great," Bin took a ten-dollar bill from a blushing Rocky and handed it to the pizza guy. "Here ya go, Jinjin. Keep the change, and say 'hi' to Dongmin from Bin."

"Oh, hey, you're his new boyfriend, right? Saw you one time when MJ was screaming about ducks" Jinjin grinned, taking the money, but then raised his eyebrows mockingly, looking quickly from Bin to Rocky " . . . not cheating on him are you?"

Rocky looked up, the blush carrying over to his anger, about to protest when Bin ruffled his hair in a chuckle. Rocky bristled.

"Little Minhyukie?" Bin grinned as Rocky swatted away his hand,

"Don't call me that . . ." the shorter pouted, and Bin took the opportunity to ignore him completely.

" . . . nah. He's still single . . . been looking for a nice guy for him, though."

"Moon Bin!" Rocky blushed furiously. There were some things you just -didn't- tell to strangers. -That- was one of them. Rocky was surprised when he looked to Jinjin’s face and it looked at him with intrigue, his eyes crunched up curiously... damn he was really cute with his crescent shaped eyes. Rocky kept his face neutral trying not to show his emotions but his face felt hot.

"Then I guess I'll have to stop by sometime," Jinjin winked, breaking into a light laugh at the blush, that now couldn't be mistaken, creeping across Rocky’s face. "You're really cute. You know that?" Jinjin said outright, his cheeks turning slightly rosy as well. There was a bit of an awkward silence.

"Hey, hey!" Bin came close to Jinjin, whispering in his ear, "I know MJ wouldn't be happy to hear you've been flirting on the job." Rocky raised his eyebrows, curious to know what Bin had said.

"R-Right!" Jinjin jumped back out of the door nervously, more so because he was so obvious than fear of the wrath of MJ. Jinwoo Park does not flirt and the first time he did he was that obvious. "Have a nice night, and enjoy the pizza!" He waved as he turned away. Bin closed the door quickly, smirking at Rocky as he held the handle. Jinjin slapped his face as the door closed behind him.

"You lucky, lucky boy," Bin chuckled, walking into the kitchen corner.

"W-what do you mean," Rocky asked innocently, still a little shaky.

"That guy was totally coming onto you!" Bin said, dropping his empty cola can in the sink and grabbing a beer from the fridge, "Don't even try telling me you didn't notice how hot he was. I saw the way you looked at him. 'Course not as hot as Dongminnie, but I still say you got pretty lucky. . . considering all we had to do was order pizza."

"Wha- I-" Rocky was dumbfounded. Was Bin right? I mean, Jinjin was hot, and he couldn't deny that he was attracted to him. I mean, how couldn't he be . . . but to say that Jinjin was coming onto him was a bit of a stretch. It would just be too perfect. Nothing ever happens that way. I mean, come on! Love at first sight . . . with a pizza guy?

Rocky put his hand to his forehead. There was no way this was happening to him. He sighed, looking over to Bin who was busy sitting on the couch, stuffing his face with popcorn and watching him as if he were the feature film.

"hmm . . . " Bin reflected, realizing that he was spotted and popping another popcorn kernel into his mouth, "Why don't you just admit you like him?" (translation: I could hook you up)

"N-No!" Rocky stuttered, unable to think correctly.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't!" He blushed again, thinking about what Jinjin had said . . . No No No, Minhyuk was a rock and rock’s don’t do soft romantic stuff

"HE likes you,” Bin noted slyly, flipping open the pizza box lid and taking a slice for himself. He gestured the box to his younger friend. "C'mon. Pizza's good for the soul . . . can't do much damage to the heart with the grease, you know, so you should at least give it a chance."

". . ." Rocky gave Bin a glaringly suspicious look as he took a slice. Rocky was no idiot, and he knew exactly what Bin was talking about, but that wasn't going to stop him from eating a slice of good pizza. Geez, Jinjin was right, how many toppings are there on here? Better question: what the heck is on here?! Maybe he'd just set it aside for a minute. Besides. . .

". . . the movie's starting,“ Rocky announced, clutching the tub of popcorn possessively instead, and praying that Bin would just leave the subject alone. There was a moment awkward silence.

". . . um . . . Beer?" Bin offered his can, trying to make amends. "You know, Freud praised alcohol for lessening inhibitions."

"I don't like him!"

"Freud or Jinjin?"

"B-both!" Rocky stuttered angrily.

"Just saying. . ." Bin sighed, trying to think of a way to salvage the conversation, "Ever heard the saying 'the lady doth protest too much'?" Bin quoted smartly, causing Rocky to blush angrily and throw a couch pillow in the noise's general direction as the opening credits came up.

———Saturday Morning ———

This was a mission of friendship.

Rocky clutched the post-it note in his hand tightly, crinkling it unintentionally. This address was for the mall. He was already there, but his heart wouldn't stop pounding. ONLY for Bin, he would do something like this. He hardly believed he said yes to meeting Bin’s boyfriend last night, but to be persuaded this morning to go ALONE was a different story entirely.

He must be insane.

Well, too late, now. Here it is. Rocky looked up at the restaurant's sign, 'Pizza Love by Astro'. He nearly choked. This was just. . . too much.

So, he had confessed last night that he liked Jinjin a little, because there was no use hiding it. He hadn't been thinking straight since last night. For example; Rocky poured orange juice in his coffee and put milk in his orange juice, and got a bit of a surprise when he tasted the two. Bin noted that he was, 'not insane, just infatuated', but Rocky still wasn't sure there was a difference in the two.

In any case, Rocky shook his head, snapping back into the world that wasn't Jinjin. He stuffed the post-it in his pocket and walked in.

He looked up to the empty place, and saw the chef in an apron spinning dough on his fists. This chef was slightly different though . . . in that he happened to have platinum hair and now that he thought of it, Rocky thought he looked awfully like. . .

". . .!!!!!" Rocky panicked upon the realization, grabbing a chair facing the opposite direction, and nearly fell into it.

Of course, that guy just has to be working here today. I'm going to kill Bin as soon as I can get out of here. 

Rocky tried to think straight; different ways to mutilate Bin, what MJ might look like, so he can ask about who Dongmin is, but it was futile thinking about anything else. The pounding in his ears was too loud, and all he could think about was whether or not Jinjin was looking at him. It felt like a hole was being dug into his back. He had to move somewhere. Anywhere. There wasn't any path to the exit that didn't involve looking back at Jinjin, so he looked to his side at a table closer to the back of the restaurant where he might be able to hide without Jinjin seeing him.

Slowly he got up and walked over, trying to hide behind chairs and things, inconspicuous as possible. He made it. Sighing loudly in relief, he took hold of the back of the chair to sit down when. . .

"You can stop hiding, you know." Rocky jumped and spun around into a smiling face, and he paled nervously.

"Me? I wasn't-" Rocky started, but paused to change his sentence, knowing that wasn't true, "Well, you looked busy. That's all."

"Nope, not busy at all. " Jinjin smiled, looking around the small restaurant, which was completely empty at the moment. "Lemme guess, you liked our pizza so much that you just had to see where it all begins." He smiled.

"So you make them?" Rocky asked.

"Only sometimes. I'm not actually getting paid today, I'm just filling-in. I mean, I've seen Sanha do it enough times, and it's actually not too hard," Jinjin made his way behind the counter to demonstrate. Rocky followed as Jinjin took up the dough in his hands, "See, just twirl it around like this!"

Rocky watched as the dough spun for a few feeble seconds and fell to the ground.

"Crap!" Jinjin hissed.

"Jinjin?!" A muffled angry voice called from the kitchen. It sounded like it was getting louder. "Did you drop another pizza?!"

"eheh." Jinjin grinned nervously, "That's my cue." He stripped off his apron and unceremoniously threw it over the counter.

"Wait. I could help cleaning up or-" Rocky tried to say, watching as Jinjin zipped about. It looked like he was getting ready to leave.

"Nah. I just have to leave before MJ comes out. He'll have my head if he doesn't cool off first. Sorry we had to cut things short, Minhyukie. I'll be around!" Jinjin waved as he ran out. Rocky blushed for the first time in their meeting as Jinjin used Bin’s pet name for him. Of course, that's the only name Jinjin knew, but it still made him feel funny.

MJ came out of the kitchen with enough time to catch a last glance, "PARK JINWOO?!"

Jinjin flashed a peace sign and a grin as he continued to run away. MJ looked pissed, and with good reason, as he stared at the ruined dough on the ground. He then found a new outlet for his anger as he stared at Rocky. There were a few nervous moments where all Rocky could do was gulp.

"Do you need help cleaning-"

"If you're not buying anything, then get out." MJ shot his ice-glare-of- death which looks weirdly attractive and cute than scary, Rocky figured this wasn't the best time to mention he was Bin’s friend and apologized as he did what the man said, following Jinjin out the door, though the pizza guy was long out of sight.

———Saturday Afternoon———

Rocky walked nervously, glancing every once and a while at the boy to his right. He didn't know why he'd said yes to this date. They'd met at the dance club at school and somehow he'd gotten Rocky’s number. . .

Jang seemed nice, sure, but Rocky wasn't sure he had feelings for him. He was kind of. . . expensive? Rocky didn't know. . . just the way Jang was dressed made him think that they were going to an opera or something. The shirt he wore looked so elegant it must have cost a fortune. He just called up after lunch, and Rocky didn't have the heart to tell him no. After all, it would be rude not to accept because Jang didn't specifically -say- it was a date, so he shouldn't consider it one. Truth be told, Rocky was trying to imagine it was a date with Jinjin, instead. But, of course, that would never happen. They had just met, and Rocky guessed they were friends but. . .

"The weather's nice." Jang offered, bringing Rocky out of his train of thought.

"Uh, yeah," Rocky replied with a smile. He did love walking in the park. The fact that Jang was there wasn't really the reason he was having a good time.

There suddenly was the catchy tune that carried through the trees. Rocky looked over to the street where an ice cream truck pulled up to the curb. Several small children ran to their parents begging for a treat. Jang saw Rocky watching.

"Would you like to get ice cream?" Jang raised his eyebrows, grabbing Rocky's hand and already motioning towards the truck. Rocky smiled. Jang was being very friendly. Maybe he could learn to like him in time.

Jang pulled Rocky over to the window, but Rocky accidentally bumped into a very young girl in a light purple jumper who ran in front of him. Her strawberry ice cream bar fell, and she immediately began to cry.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. . ." Rocky knelt down frantically trying to console her. "I'll get you another one, okay?" She looked up into Rocky’s face, drying her eyes on her sleeve.

"Not necessary." A hand from the ice cream window extended with another strawberry ice cream bar. The little girl's face lit up, as she took it gratefully.

"Thank you!"

"No problem." The voice said. Rocky looked up and nearly jumped.

"Jinjin?!"

"The one and only," Jinjin smiled, giving another child their ice cream, "It must be fate that we keep meeting."

"I thought you worked in the pizza shop." Rocky said in confusion.

"I have a lot of part time jobs. . . have to take care of my mom. She's pretty sick." Jinjin answered casually. Rocky looked uncomfortable. He didn't have any family to take care of; he couldn't imagine what it would be like.

"I'm sorry," Rocky answered, and was about to ask him where he went to school when Jang came up to him and held his hand affectionately. Jinjin raised his eyebrows at this new information.

"What kind of ice cream do you want?" Jang asked Rocky, who shied away, trying to make him let go of his hand. It was embarrassing. They weren't a couple! He didn't want Jinjin to get the wrong idea.

"um-" Rocky managed to shake his hand free, "I can get my own."

"I insist," Jang smiled, "How's chocolate?"

"That's. . . fine," Rocky said, looking again at the confused Jinjin, who averted his eyes.

"Two chocolate, then," Jinjin announced with a slightly disappointed tone of voice as he reached inside his freezer.

"Is that you, JinWoo?" Jang smirked in afterthought.

"Yeah," Jinjin said coldly, handing out two chocolate ice cream bars, "Here you go."

Jang thanked Jinjin and handed him the money. Rocky watched the strange exchange take place. Jinjin glared so coldly at him. He couldn't understand it. They obviously knew each other, and weren't on particularly good terms. He wondered why. Jang gave Rocky his ice cream.

"Here," he smiled, "Why don't we sit down?" he motioned to the benches.

"I'll uh- catch up to you," Rocky smiled, until Jang consented, and went back up to Jinjin, who was helping a customer. A couple tried to stop Rocky, saying that there was a line, but Rocky insisted he wasn't buying anything, and pushed through. "Jinjin. . ." Jinjin looked up to Rocky’s face from his work.

"Watch out for that guy," Jinjin said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Rocky asked.

"He wants something from you. Just. . . be careful." Jinjin threw him a worried smile. Rocky nodded, and left for the benches. What was that supposed to mean? Jang liked him, and he'd been really sweet to him during their whole date. It was difficult for Rocky to believe that Jang was like that. Who could he trust?

Rocky sat down with his ice cream, "Sorry"

"No problem," Jang looked at his face, "Jinwoo didn't say anything did he?"

"Well. . ."

"You shouldn't believe anything he says. He's a terrible liar, and a stupid jock. You'd probably do best to stay away from him." Jang smirked.

"He's not stupid! Why would you say something like that?" Rocky retorted defensively and he and bin are considered jocks.

"Well, I just know how those guys are. They try to take advantage of you without actually getting to know you." He paused, putting a hand on Rocky’s thigh, "You see, you know that I love you, don't you?" Rocky widened his eyes as he felt the hand slip underneath the hem of his shorts. He stood up.

"What the fuck man!" Rocky threw his ice cream on Jang’s expensive shirt. Jang picked up the ice cream off the stain and narrowed his eyes hatefully.

"You brat. . ." he hissed, "I thought you were different."

"Damn right I'm different! I'm not a slut like you!" Rocky kicked dust in the older man's direction. The other guy cursed as sand flew into his eyes and Rocky walked away feeling very good about himself. Turns out that Jinjin was right . . . wow. He couldn’t believe someone just though he was easy... maybe being alone most of the time made people think he was easy. Like seriously he should have kicked and punched him but despite how rocky looks he was very calm.

He looked over to the ice cream truck in curiosity and Jinjin winked, giving him a 'thumbs up'. Rocky’s heart lightened in the realization that Jinjin had watched the entire thing and he felt a blush come into his cheeks as he grinned purely and stuck his thumb right back.

———Saturday Night———

Rocky lay on the floor of his studio, holding his magic 8-ball nervously. It was supposed to have all the answers, but he wasn't sure he could rely on it for something this important . . . ah, what the hell.

Rocky closed his eyes and shook it with vigor.

"Am I falling in love with Jinjin?" he stopped shaking and peeked open one eye tentatively to see the answer in the small circle.

'As I see it, YES.'

Rocky’s heart began to beat faster. Well, of course he was falling in love. He was just testing it to make sure it knew what it was doing. . .

"Is Jinjin falling in love with me?" Rocky shook it vigorously, stopping it quickly and looking at it anxiously.

"'concentrate and ask again'?!" Rocky said in annoyance, "but I AM concentrating!" he shook it again.

'Better not tell you now'

Rocky glared at the eight ball. The stupid thing didn't know what it was saying. He wanted an answer, damnnit! He knew he was being out of character being like this but it seemed like love really does make you soft. Rocky threw the magic ball on the ground in anguish he clutched his towel closer. Pouting, Rocky let the silence tear him apart. Curiosity soon gripped him, though, and he peered over to his side to see the answer it had given.

'Without a doubt.'

Rocky’s spirit leapt a million paces. Of course, he did realize that magic 8- balls aren't very reliable, but he was allowed to imagine this was true. Just to be sure he asked it again, "Really?!" He shook it.

'Reply hazy. Try again.'

He sighed in defeat. This really wasn't fair.

That was when he heard the phone ring. He was a bit lazy, but another few rings convinced him to pick up. "Hello?"

”Hyuk! Why didn't you go to see Dongmin today like I TOLD you to?" It was Bin, of course. Who else would call him this late on a Saturday night?

"I did, but your boyfriend wasn't around and the owner wasn’t very agreeable."

"Well. . .” Bin tried to think of a way out of that one.

"And you failed to mention that Jinjin would be there."

"I thought you'd be happy. . ." Rocky could practically see Bin’s smirk, even though they were only on the phone.

"I guess. . . " Rocky smiled, looking at the magic 8-ball which rolled off the couch as he fidgeted. ". . .but that's not really the point."

"Then what IS the point, Minhyukie?"

"He's the pizza guy. . ."

"So what? The world doesn't revolve around pizza." Bin commented sarcastically.

"Prove it," Rocky smiled.

“Not the point Minhyukie”

“Then how about not telling your boyfriend about your exes” Rocky retorted

"We're getting off topic."

"Un," Rocky agreed,there was a pause.

"I bet he likes you, Hyuk. I KNOW you like him, so you have to go for it, or you'll be suffering like this forever."

"I'm not suffering." Rocky protested.

"Just think about it." Bin hung up, and Rocky was left with a silent tone. He let the phone drift away from his ear and brought it to his lap with a sigh. Bin was right. He wasn’t always right but when it comes to love affairs he usually was. It wasn't fair. None of this was fair. . . or was he making this too difficult than it needed to be? Probably.

He would think more clearly after a good night's sleep.

———Sunday. . . um. . . afternoon?———

Rocky woke to the sound of an ice cream truck passing his window and yawned as he sat up. The music stopped almost instantly. Looking at the clock he raised his eyebrows. 2:00 pm? No way! He never slept this late, he wasn’t like Bin. He reached for his watch on his bedside table. It read 2:02. wow. Rocky put his hand to his head in disbelief.

Putting on his watch, he got out of bed and stretched. He cringed as the menacing tone of the phone rang.

"Hello?" He yawned sleepily over the line.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" Rocky widened his eyes.

"Who is this?" He asked, holding his breath.

"Jinjin," the voice answered, making Rocky all choked-up inside just thinking about what to say. He gripped his phone nervously.

"Oh, hi Jinjin," Rocky gulped, "Sorry, I just woke up."

"I'm so sorry, did I wake you?" Jinjin cringed. It always seemed like he was doing everything wrong.

"Oh no! It wasn't you. Um . . . How did you get my number?" Rocky asked curiously.

"Your friend Bin came to the pizza place this morning and actually wrote it on the money he gave me to pay for his and Dongmin’s lunch. He also wrote to call you, but . . . ahh. I'm so embarrassed."

"W-why's that" Rocky held the phone more tightly.

"Well, no, I mean, I just thought that maybe if you weren't doing anything. . ." there was a pause as he laughed nervously, ". . . What I mean is I've just finished with my ice-cream rounds and I hoped that we could hang out or something."

Rocky froze with embarrassment. Did he just get asked out? By Jinjin? This was Bin’s doing, wasn't it? He probably came into the pizza shop and asked Jinjin if he would call here and ask him out on a date. Jinjin wasn't doing this out of his own will. . . That's why he was embarrassed. Rocky’s eyes watered. He knew this couldn't be true, but he wanted to say yes so badly.

"um. . Minhyukie?" Jinjin asked, wondering if Rocky was still listening.

"Y-yes. I mean. . ." Rocky gave in, "Where should we meet?"

"Uh. . . right here!"

He heard the chime of ice cream bells outside his window, and looked out on the truck pulled into the driveway and waved slowly as Jinjin waved nervously, cell phone on his ear. Then Rocky realized why Jinjin looked so nervous. It was because he just woke up and was currently half-naked. Rocky’s eyes turned to dots and blushed redder than a beet before he could close the curtain. He pinned his back against the wall with embarrassment, still catching his breath.

It wasn't for another few seconds that Rocky heard his name being called from the phone. He put it up to his ear.

"Yes?" he asked, still catching his breath.

"Minhyukie? Are you alright?"

"Un. I'm sorry about that." Rocky paused, "I'll be right out after I get dressed,"

"Great," Jinjin exclaimed excitedly. Rocky clicked off the phone. That was possibly the most embarrassing phone conversation he'd ever had. . .but it also had to be the best. He stepped over to his dresser with a lovesick smile on his face and got dressed quickly. It wasn't long before he left his apartment and went out to the truck.

"Hi!" Jinjin greeted him, opening the back doors and offering a helping hand up the large step. The first thing Jinjin noticed was the cute outfit Rocky was wearing, not that he wasn't always cute, most would probably call him cool or swag but somehow jinjin can only think of cute when looking at him, but he was just especially cute now. Jinjin grinned as he took the wheel, "So, where are we headed?"

"You can use this even when you're done with your rounds?" Rocky asked curiously, rubbing his arms, because it was so cold inside.

"Not technically."

"But that's-" Rocky raised his eyebrows.

"You gotta live a little. No one will notice." Jinjin flashed a grin, ". . . how about the park? I'll buy us some ice cream."

"I'd. . . love that." Rocky smiled.

"Not going to throw it at me, are you?" Jinjin asked sarcastically, referring to the previous day's incident.

"Not unless you try to molest me," Rocky answered, challenging his sarcasm. It raised a laugh out of the handsome boy.

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I should make a sequel or not.


End file.
